Do you love me?
by Maro R.E
Summary: En este fic cambie un poco xD la personalidad de los personajes,el fic se trata sobre los problemas que enfenta Gaara al enamorarse, tambien hay otros amores como el de Itachi con una chica desconocida...GaaraX?,ItaX?,NarutoXHinaXGaara,ETC..
1. Pelea por una flor

Cambio de escena

-Acciones-

:……Diálogos

_Pensamientos_

_---------_fin de capitulo

* * *

_**CAPITULO 1**_

_**PELEA POR UNA FLOR**_

Suena un despertador, el chico pelirrojo se levanta y mira la hora, eran las 6:00am y tenia que bajar a desayunar. Se cambia y baja.

Al momento de bajar, su hermana, una chica rubia le dice:

Temari: Gaara, vas a ir a Konoha?

Gaara: Si, tengo asuntos pendientes…

-Se oye ruido en las escaleras y en eso baja un tercero-

Kankuro: Asuntos con esa chica de Konoha?

Gaara: -Baja la cabeza- Eso es algo que no te importa…

Temari: Muy bien niños dejen de pelear, Kankuro tu tienes que hacer y yo también!

Kankuro: Gaara no te emociones, tu nunca te casaras.

Temari: Si Gaara, eh, perdón, vamonos Kankuro!

-Kankuro y Temari salen corriendo de la casa temiendo que Gaara les fuera ha hacer algo-

Gaara: Porque no me podría casar?

-Le llega un mal pensamiento-

Gaara: PORQUE SOY UN MONSTRUO!

-Alguien toca la puerta-

Gaara: Voy, voy…

Cartero con voz de miedo: Le..llego una…carta..Gaara-Sama..

-Gaara alza la mano para tomar la carta y el cartero sale corriendo, pensando que Gaara lo atacaría-

Garra: Yo solo iba a recoger la carta…

-Se agacha y la recoge con muy poco ánimo-

La carta era de la florería Yamanaka y decía que este era el último día en que tenía un descuento especial.

Gaara: Ya se! Le comprare unas flores!

Y con sus ánimos renovados sale de la casa, rumbo a Konoha.

En las afueras de la Aldea oculta de la Niebla, otro muchacho recibió la misma carta.

Itachi: Le comprare flores y le diré lo mucho que la quiero. _Pero que digo, yo no me puedo comportar así!._

Sasuke: Soñando de nuevo, baka, ya no puedo esperarte mas, me iré yo solo a Konoha!

Itachi: Pequeño hermano tonto y ahora desesperado, no te pareces en nada a mí pero ok, me tardare un poco ya que tengo asuntos pendientes.

Sasuke: Mientras no mates a nadie todo esta bien ¬.¬

-Sasuke desaparece saltando por los árboles-

Itachi: No entiendo por que el no sigue mis pasos y se deja ser alabado por las mujeres.

En las afueras de Konoha por dos caminos diferentes que llegaban al mismo lugar, el parque de Konoha, se encontraban Gaara e Itachi.

-Al llegar al parque chocan sin darse cuenta el uno con el otro-

Gaara: -alza la cabeza para ver quien es- mmm...

Itachi: Aaaa, si solo es Gaara, a donde vas?

Gaara: A comprar unas flores -se sonroja-

Itachi: Ya decía yo que los monstruos tenían sentimientos, pero en fin, yo también voy a comprar flores y a donde las iras a comprar?

Gaara: A la florería Yamanaka.

Itachi: Yo también, que lastima que la mejor flor sera para mi.

Gaara realmente enfadado: ESO NI LO SUEÑES!

Itachi: Apuestas?

-Y los vez a los dos corriendo por los senderos de Konoha hasta la florería Yamanaka-

Llegan a la florería luchando por entrar uno antes que el otro y una chica rubia los atiende.

Ino: Se les ofrece algo?

Gaara: Quiero…

Itachi: Una flor…

Gaara: La más exotica…

Itachi: Y linda…

Gaara: Que tenga…

Itachi: Es para…

Gaara: Una persona especial…

Ino: Justamente hoy Rock Lee me trajo diez flores muy bellas pero solo se las puedo vender a uno de ustedes, a quien?

Gaara: A mi porfabor…

Itachi: Claro que no, yo soy mejor, verdad Ino?

Ino: Ninguno, el mejor es Sasuke, pero les vendere cinco a cada uno, ok?

Gaara: Pero…

Itachi: Nada, solo cinco a cada uno!

Gaara: Te daré mucho dinero si me das las diez!

Itachi: El dinero no es problema.

Ino: Chicos! Le daré cinco a cada uno, pásenlas a buscar a las 6:30pm y las tendré muy lindas.

Gaara: Ok…

-Gaara sale de la tienda-

Ino: Ese chico me da miedo.

Itachi: Casi no habla, vendré a las 6:30pm pero si llego antes que el las diez flores serán mías, 0k!

Ino: Ok, pero no te molestes si llega el antes!

Gaara se fue al parque de Konoha e Itachi a ver a Sasuke para hablar sobre asuntos que ahora nadie sabía.

En el parque

Gaara: Por que nadie se me acerca, tan feo y malo fui?

Sumido en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta que una chica de cabello oscuro y que portaba un traje muy dinámico para las batallas llego al parque-

Kodoku: Hola… Gaara-Sama…te interrumpo?

Gaara: -claramente sonrojado- Hola…no pero que haces cerca de un monstruo como yo?

Kodoku: No eres un monstruo…-se sonroja- eres muy lindo…

Gaara: -Tratando de no darle rodeos al asunto- Nos podemos ver aquí a las 7:00pm!

Kodoku: -Muy emocionada- Claro!

Gaara: Te esperare…

A Gaara se le cruzo aquel pensamiento que siempre lo atormentaba, que el era la personificación del terroro o más aun la personificación de la muerte.

Gaara: _Yo no soy nada de eso, yo intento cambiar aunque no lo crean yo hago todo lo posible por ayudar pero siempre me rechazan…siempre me ven como un fenómeno, yo soy una persona normal con deseos de vivir y…y…llevo al shukaku dentro_

Gaara decidió no pensar en eso y subió a la punta de un árbol donde esperaría a que las flores estuvieran listas, por alguna extraña sensación Gaara anhelaba ver a aquella chica.

Kodoku era una ninja de Konoha que conoció a Gaara en los exámenes, llevaba puesto un traje que era como un vestido como de sacerdotisa solo que le llegaba 2cm arriba de la rodilla y era de color azul y blanco, con los típicos zapatos de Konoha solo que de un azul claro igual que su traje. Tenía la cara siempre con una sonrisa y disfrutaba la vida, era una ninja que se especializaba en el control del agua.

Gaara: No se que es lo que siento shukaku pero creo que es amor…

Shukaku: No…tú no puedes sentir eso…

Gaara: Si puedo todos sienten eso por alguien…

Shukaku: Tu no…eres un monstruo…

Gaara: NO YO NO SOY UN MONSTRUO!YO SOY NORMAL!TU ERES EL MONSTRUO!YO NOOOOO!

La pelea con el shukaku acabo ya que Gaara le empezó a sentirse mal… El shukaku estaba contento, le encantaba mortificar a las personas, en especial a Gaara ya que era muy sensible aunque no lo demostraba y en el fondo se sentía muy mal por ser como era, por no ser como cualquier persona, solo amaba al shukaku por que el siempre estaba con Gaara y nunca lo dejaba solo. Gaara dejo de pensar en eso y se puso a ver el ocaso, le encantaba aquella sensación de tranquilidad, aquella sensación solo la sentía al estar con ella…con Yoru Kodoku…y esto que sentía era amor, nada mas que amor.

* * *


	2. Una historia de amor

_**CAPITULO 2**_

"_**Una historia de amor".**_

Dan las 6:30pm y Gaara llega a recoger sus flores.

Ino: Voy…! -camina lento ya que esta muy cansada-

Gaara: …

Ino: A, eres tu… Gaara-Sama…aquí tienes tus cinco flores…y como solo te di la mitad te cobrare menos y con tu descuento todavía menos… TE COBRARE CASI NADA!

Gaara: Puedes apurarte…!

Ino: Voy!-visiblemente irritada- toma… –le entrega las flores- cuídalas, son muy bonitas.

Gaara sale de la florería y llega al parque justo a las 7:00pm.

_En el parque_

Gaara: Sera que venga?

Kodoku: Si vendré –Dice sonrojada-

Gaara: Hola…- esta muy sonrojado igual que Kodoku-

Kodoku: Hola…Gaara-Sama…

Gaara: No me digas Sama, solo Gaara…XD

Kodoku: Gaara… n.nU****

Gaara: -se dirige hacia ella- No me odias, no te parezco un monstruo?

Kodoku: Por que te odiaría, si eres tan lindo 3

Gaara: Tengo un monstruo adentro!

Kodoku: No es tu culpa, además yo te quiero mucho…..-se le pone la cara roja-

Gaara: -le sale algo por los ojos, para el casi desconocido (lagrimas)-TToTT

Kodoku: No llores, no me gusta verte así…

Gaara: Mira te compre estas flores –dice mientras mira las hermosas flores blancas-

Kodoku: Gracias –intentaba no sonrojarse mas pero no podía-

Gaara: Ino no me dejo comprar más!-.-

Kodoku: No importa, son hermosas –le da un abrazo al bello Gaara-

Gaara: Quiero corresponder a tu abrazo pero no puedo…

Kodoku: Por que, no me quieres? No soy la indicada?

Gaara: Si pero hace tanto tiempo que no abrazo a nadie y no recuerdo como…

Kodoku: Mira, solo tienes que poner tus brazos a mi alrededor y acercarme a ti, así…-y le da un abrazo-

Gaara: -le pone los brazos alrededor y la acerca a el- Así?

Kodoku: -recarga su cabeza en el hombro de Gaara- Si, eres tan lindo…

Gaara: Kodoku yo…te…qui..e…ro…mu…cho…-

Kodoku: Yo también…

En otro lado de Konoha…

Itachi por el teléfono: Si, te veo mañana, a las 9:30am, si, adiós. –Cuelga-

Genial, no estaré mañana con mi tonto hermano menor . 

Sasuke: Que gracioso…te despertaste con mucho ánimo hoy no?...-bosteza-

Itachi: Si verdad xD, no estés de malhumorado disfruta la vida, jejeje –risa sádica- me voy te veo mas tarde.

Sasuke: No me interesa, ya vete, hablas mucho…

Itachi: Es que dime tu si no, yo soy tan hermoso

Sasuke: mmm…que tengo que hacer para que te vallas?¬¬

Itachi: Ya me voy, tengo que hacer muchas cosas.

Sasuke: Con tu esposo Kisame?-se ríe-

Itachi: Después me encargo de ti mocoso, ya me voy...

Sasuke: De una vez…!

De nuevo en el parque…

Gaara: Kodoku...por que tú no me temes?

Kodoku: Por que yo te quiero…-le ruge el estomago- oye vamos a comer algo…si?

Gaara: No ramen!Estoy arto de esa comida, mis hermanos hacen ramen instantáneo para comer ya que no saben cocinar…

Kodoku: Ok, comeremos otra cosa

Gaara: Suena bien…

-Los 2 se van por entre los árboles-

Llegan a un lugar apartado y la chica saco un poco de comida que ella misma había preparado y además le dio un obsequio a Gaara

Gaara: -Leyendo la pequeña tarjeta que tenia el obsequio- De Yoru Kodoku para Gaara-Kun…

Era la primera vez que veía que alguien lo llamara Gaara-Kun y esto le alegro mucho.

Kodoku: Espero que te guste, vamos ábrelo!-ansiosa-

Gaara abrió el empaque y se encontró con un amuleto y una pequeña pelota que al rebotarla prendía un foquito de colores dentro de ella…

Gaara: Que es eso?-dijo señalando la pelota-

Kodoku: Es un juguete, la tiras y la tienes que atrapar, es muy divertido xD

Gaara: A… la jugare luego… y este amuleto para que es?

Kodoku: Es para que te ayude en el amor y en la vida social n.nU

Gaara: A yo ya no creo en esos milagros…

Kodoku: Pues deberías ya que con mi ayuda se volverán realidad.

Gaara: Segura es algo muy difícil…ashh tengo un problema, demonios!

Kodoku: Cual?

Gaara: No tengo donde pasar la noche…

Kodoku: Puedes quedarte en mi casa, vivo sola, mis padres murieron en una guerra… TToTT

Gaara: Gracias…

Kodoku: De nada

Gaara: Creo que mis flores no son nada a comparación de esto…

Kodoku: No es cierto, tus flores son muy bellas, oye Gaara cuéntame algo de tu vida

Gaara: Mi vida es muy fea, se suponía que yo iba a ser el as de mi aldea pero una noche me dormí y shukaku tomo el control y mato a mucha gente, por eso todos me temen pero no me quieren dar una oportunidad para demostrar que e cambiado, por eso no duermo, cuando quiero dormir tengo que activar mi escudo de arena y mis hermanos tienen que juntar su chakra en sus manos y ponerlo en la arena para que cuando me duerma shukaku no se salga de mi escudo y duermo como unas seis horas…nada mas...

Kodoku: A pobre de ti…

Gaara: Te doy lastima?

Kodoku: No…bueno…un poco, es que me da pena que no puedas dormir, lo siento n.n

Gaara: Kodoku…creo que…te…quiero…eso es algo que no había sentido por nadie… te lo juro, este sentimiento hacia ti es algo especial…te quiero…-sube su cabeza y contempla el anochecer-

Kodoku: Gracias Gaara yo también te quiero mucho…-sube la cabeza y mira en dirección a donde miraba Gaara- no crees que el anochecer es hermoso?

Gaara:-La mira con ojos tiernos y su voz se suaviza- Tanto como tu…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. El amor de Itachi

_**CAPITULO 3**_

"_**EL AMOR DE ITACHI"**_

Al día siguiente Itachi se dirige al puente de Konoha…

Karura: Hola Itachi…un poco tarde no crees?

Itachi: Perdón por la tardanza n.nU

Karura: No te preocupes, para que quieres verme?

Itachi: Mmm…Para que era… haa… para darte esto xD

-Saca las flores blancas y se las da-

Karura: Son hermosas!Muchas gracias…3

-Karura se sonroja al decir esto-

Itachi: De nada, ven sígueme, te quiero llevar a un lugar…mmm…se podría decir especial…creo, tu cierra tus ojos y ya!

-En ese instante Itachi abraza a Karura y después se la lleva en la espalda y se va saltando por los techos-

Itachi: Ya puedes mirar…-la baja de su espalda-

-Itachi se comenzaba a sonrojar-

Karura: Es hermoso, eres muy lindo Itachi…x3

-estaban ante un pequeño manantial y delante de el se extendía un verde pasto, donde antes hubieron casas y adentro vivieron las personas del clan Uchiha-

Itachi: Para mi no es tan lindo, aquí mate a mi mejor amigo…

Karura: Perdón n.n

Itachi: No importa a ti te perdono todo, no sabes que divertido es estar en akatsuki… por que no te nos unes?

Karura: No es mi estilo matar a la gente, ni buscar al kyubi ni al shukaku xD

Itachi: Mmm…tu vida debe ser aburrida…no haces nada interesante…

Karura: Itachi eres tan lindo! Pero no por que no mate a la gente soy aburrida

Itachi: Tú también eres linda y que haces envés de matar a la gente? Como te diviertes?

O no algo malo pasaba, Itachi se había enamorado de Karura y el se había dado cuenta y sabia que podía ser bueno pero a la ves podría traerle problemas…

Karura: -le da un abrazo a Itachi- No se… pienso en ti…

Itachi: Hace tanto que no me abrazaban, desde hace tanto no decía esto…pero que digo! YO DEBO SER FUERTE!

Karura: Tú necesitas a alguien que cure tu corazón y yo te lo curare!

Itachi: Ves mucho Inuyasha…pero de verdad me ayudaras?

Karura: Te acompañare siempre, no lo dudes…

Itachi: Dormiremos aquí…ok?

Karura: Dormiré contigo?

Itachi: Si…

Karura: SUGOI!

Itachi: No pensé que te emocionara tanto

Karura: Traje una manta talvez nos pueda servir para taparnos de la fría noche…

Itachi: Si…jeje

-pero dicho esto Karura ya había quedado dormida y al moverse Itachi la cabeza de Karura quedo en su hombro-

Itachi: Ella no tiene miedo de que yo la asesine y no lo haré…-Itachi le toca la cara- su piel esta tan suave, es una chica muy fuerte…

-la noche fue cayendo dejando a Itachi dormido abrazando a Karura-

A la mañana siguiente Karura despertó muy avergonzada al ver a Itachi preparando el desayuno.

Karura: Perdona, además que fui un estrobo para ti a la hora de dormir te e echo hacer mi desayuno…-bosteza-

Itachi: No importa, no es una molestia, me encanta estar con alguien que no sea Kisame, para varear un poquito…

Karura: Sigo estando apenada…

Itachi: El que por su gusto muere…

Karura: Oye Itachi, quisiera tomar un baño en el manantial…puedo?si?

Itachi: Claro y si te sientes muy sola llámame y te voy a acompañar…-pone su cara de pervertido-

Karura: A SUGOI, buena proposición pero no, hoy no…

Itachi: Ni modo, algún día te arrepentirás de eso…

Karura: Claro que si, bañarse con el más lindo de los Uchiha es un honor pero creo que hoy no…

Itachi: Luego?

Karura: Talvez…

Itachi: A, ok, te aviso cuando tu desayuno este listo…

Karura: Hai, hai

Itachi: Ya vete o si no te caigo ay en el manantial!

Karura: Como O.o

Itachi: Nada…déjalo

Karura se va a bañar, mientras el Uchiha estaba tentado a mirarla en cualquier oportunidad, el pensaba:

Itachi: _mmm es demasiado pronto y si se entera me ira peor que a Naruto cuando Sakura le pega, me ira peor que a Lee cuando TenTen le pega, por mi bien no debo mirar, pero que me pasa yo la puedo matar si quiero, haré lo que quiera…_

Itachi se tardo tanto pensando eso que paso media hora y Karura ya había salido del manantial y para cuando Itachi voltea Karura estaba sentada junto a el.

Itachi: Pero que haces aquí?

Karura: Ya paso media hora y como no me llamabas así que salí

Itachi: TTOTT…buaaa…

Karura: Que te pasa?

-Itachi recuperando su compostura-

Itachi: No, nada…

Karura: Y que paso con el desayuno?

Itachi: A…em…esta en mi mochila…ahora la traigo… (Que bueno que traje comida enlatada xD)

Karura: A… para que metes la comida a tu mochila?

Itachi: No se n.n

Karura: A…QUE ESTO!

Itachi: Es pate…jeje…es que la comida se me quemo…jeje…bendita sea la comida enlatada!

Karura: mmm…la próxima vez yo cocino va?

Itachi: Si… -me fue bien pero si me pregunta por que se me quemo la c….-

Karura: Y por que se te quemo?

Itachi: Ashh…em…por que…estaba distraído…si estaba distraído

Karura: Ok, más te vale, yo pensé que me estabas espiando

Itachi: No como crees…yo el gran Itachi…no soy un pervertido…no…yo no…no creo…talvez…un poco…jeje

-Karura lo interrumpe-

Karura: Ya cállate!

Itachi: Perdón…oye vamonos no me gusta este lugar…

Karura: Si, nos hospedaremos en un hotel en las afueras de Konoha…no?

Itachi: Si, supongo, y pediremos la habitación VIP con piscina, jeje y ahí…

Karura: Y ahí lo vemos… no pienso en esas cosas, tu tampoco deberías.

Itachi:-con su cara de pervertido- Porque? Es malo?Jeje

Karura: No pero….

Itachi: Pero nada… no es malo, tú eres mala!

Karura: Y tu eres el que esta malo!

Itachi:-con su carita tierna- De verdad?Soy feo?

Karura: Nooooo! Para nada…

Itachi: Lo dices enserio…?

Karura: Si, vamonos…

-Recogen todo el tiradero que armo Itachi para encontrar la comida enlatada y se van al hotel, según Itachi, mas lujoso que conoció nunca-

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	4. El regreso al pais de la arena

_CAPITULO 4_

"_EL REGRESO AL PAIS DE LA ARENA"_

Llega el día menos esperado para Gaara, el día en que tenia que regresar al país de la arena, por ello se reúne con Kodoku para hablar:

Gaara: Kodoku, por que…no te vas conmigo a al País de la Arena? Claro si quieres…

Kodoku: Me encantaría peor tu ya te estas llendo y yo no tengo nada…

Gaara: Volvamos a tu casa rápidamente y agarras solo tus cosas personales, de la ropa me encargo yo…

Kodoku: Ok, vamos!Pero tus hermanos que dirán?

Gaara: Nada. Siempre aceptas a mis peticiones por que si me dicen que no piensan que los matare…

Kodoku: Por que…deberías matarlos?

Gaara: No…bueno apurémonos

Kodoku: Ok, vamos a mi casa a recoger mis cosas

Gaara: Mejor yo te espero aquí…

Kodoku: Ok!

Kodoku se va y empieza una guerra entre el shukaku y Gaara:

Shukaku: Que haces!

Gaara: Nada malo…

Shukaku: DEBERIAS MATARLA!

Gaara: No lo haré…

Shukaku: TU NO AMAS, ENTIENDELO!

Gaara: Si amo, SI AMO, SIENTO AMOR, TU ERES EL MONSTRUO, TU NO SIENTES, YO LA QUIERO PORQUE ELLA ME HA ESCUCHADO Y ME A ACEPTADO, además es muy linda…

Shukaku: Algún día te arrepentirás de haberme faltado al respeto, ya lo veras, TU VIVES POR MI!

La pelea de nuevo tuvo que acabar ya que llego Kodoku lista para irse.

Kodoku: Holaaa!

Gaara: Perdón…es que estaba en una pelea…

Kodoku: Pelea?...

Gaara: Claro, con Shukaku…

Kodoku: A… ok vamonos, si?

Gaara: Antes quisiera que me acompañes a un lugar mas, es urgente según me dijeron….

Kodoku: A donde?

Gaara: A la oficina de la Quinta…

-Se van saltando por los árboles-

Al llegar Tsunade-Sama lo esperaba con ansias.

–Entra Gaara y Kodoku a la oficina de Tsunade-

Tsunade: Gaara han llamado tus hermanos por un descubrimiento que han hecho sobre tu padre…

Gaara: Sobre Kasakage?

Tsunade: Si, hay pertenencias de tu padre que ahora son tuyas pero lo más importante esta en este sobre que me mandaron tus hermanos y me dijeron que son las misiones que deberías estar haciendo…

Kodoku: Misiones y para que se las mandan hasta aquí?

Tsunade: -vira la cabeza hacia ella- No te había notado Kodoku, se las mandan aquí para que yo vea que las cumpla ya que no tienen Kasakage en el País de la Arena por ahora…

Gaara: mmm...Kasakage no me ponía misiones que no fueran para espiar o matar…serán ese tipo de misiones?

Tsunade: No lo se –le entrega el sobre a Gaara y pone cara de curiosidad- ábrelo y lee lo que dice, después déjame mirar a mi para ver que puedo hacer…

Gaara: -toma el sobre y lo abre, saca unas hojas que comienza a observar- mmm…deberías leerlo tu Quinta…

Tsunade: -toma las hojas- Veamos tu primera misión es: Buscar a un peligroso ladrón, después tienes que ir a la aldea de la roca a robar un diamante de Kasakage que le robaron a tu padre, luego te toca dirigir el país por un día y por ultimo…-su voz sonó como rasgada por el impacto que le causo lo que leyó- iras a buscar a Itachi en las afueras de la aldea…

Gaara: Muy fácil, solo que necesito a un buen equipo…

Tsunade: -gritando- Sabaku no Gaara, Yoru Kodoku su misión es encontrar a su equipo que deberá tener a dos miembros de cada grupo de los ninjas de aquí y cumplir lo demas…-le entrega las hojas a Gaara el cual las guarda- Les recomiendo llevar a Naruto…

Gaara: Y si llevo a Sasuke? Esta en alguna misión?

Tsunade: Sasuke por ahora es un fugitivo, su hermano Itachi es el que anda rondando por aquí dice que el ahora es bueno y que no se reúne con Akatsuki pero no es cierto ya que lo e pillado hablando con Kisame…!

Gaara: Ya veo…iré a buscar a mi equipo…-se da media vuelta y sale-

Kodoku: Adiós Tsunade-sama…-hace un ademán y sale detrás de Gaara-

Gaara: Dime, donde podemos encontrar a Lee?

Kodoku: En las afueras entrenando con Gai…

Gaara: Vamos allá!

-Se van corriendo por las calles-

En las afueras de la aldea oculta de la Niebla…

Sasuke: E de entrenar más, no puedo dejar que mi hermano me supere!

¿¿¿: Si no te me unes te superara!

Sasuke: Si! Yo estaré contigo!

¿¿¿: Reviviremos a Zabusa y a Raiga, igual a Haku y traeremos a Ranmaru de nuevo con Raiga…jejeje…

Sasuke: Si!Tu y yo seremos uno igual que ellos son uno con sus ayudantes! Tú serás mi ayudante, mi fuente de poder!

¿¿¿: Claro! Ahora serán "Los 8 maestros de la espada"

Sasuke: Con tu ayuda venceré a Akatsuki…no los matare pero haré que digan que soy mejor que ellos y seré su líder! Jejejeje!

¿¿¿: En ese caso tú me tendrás que hacer un favor…

Sasuke: Cual!

¿¿¿: Debes averiguar quien es el líder y también si existe un integrante llamado "Tobi" o "Óbito"…

Sasuke: Y si existe que hago?

¿¿¿: Me lo traerás, es algo importante, ok?

Sasuke: Si pero crees que el se acordara de su mejor amigo?

¿¿¿: Ese ya no es nuestro problema…

En las afueras de Konoha:

Gaara: Vamos Kodoku… no t retrases tanto –hablaba con un tono frió, como siempre-

Kodoku: Espera! A ti te ayuda tu arena y tu gran poder…!

Gaara: -forma sellos con ambas manos- Súbete – una nube de arena aparece alado de Kodoku-

Kodoku: Gracias…_aunque preferiría que tu me cargaras en tu espalda…_

Gaara: Tampoco así esta feliz!

Kodoku: Es que…

Gaara: -con cara de visible preocupación- No me gusta verte triste…

Kodoku: Es solo que aquí mataron a mis padres…-las lagrimas bajaban por sus mejillas-

Gaara: -se acerca a Kodoku y le seca las lagrimas- No te pongas así, yo te cuidare, no te preocupes, si quieres puedo cargarte e irnos mas rápido…

Kodoku: No descuida, la velocidad no me preocupa y no quiero cansarte…

Gaara: Sigamos…

Kodoku: Alto! Están junto al rió!

Gaara: Al parecer el regreso al País de la Arena sera mas difícil de lo que esperaba…


End file.
